


The Adventures of Bellamy and Clarke

by Liveforthestars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on tumblr prompts
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Bellamy and Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> please check trigger warnings before each chapter! disclaimers: i am not a doctor, nor do I own the 100 TW: drugging of drink, implied attempted sexual assault. this chapter's prompt is “hi i think my creepy date put something in my drink and idk what to do and your the bartender so yeah” au

Bellamy sighed. If there was one thing he hated in this world it was having to work a college bar on a Saturday night. He wasn't even supposed to be working tonight, but someone called in sick and he had no choice. Although there was one plus, Bellamy could keep an eye on his little sister and her friends. Bellamy may be a bartender, but he's first a big brother. Tonight it looked as if his sister dragged out Clarke and Raven for a triple date. Although he would have to give his sister a lecture on setting up Clarke (whom he totally did not have feelings for) with the campus resident slimeball, Finn Collins. He knew that he had a tendency to bother Clarke even though when Clarke found out he had a girlfriend blew him off.

"Hey Bell," Clarke said. "I need another round please. And an extra shot of tequila."

"You sure that's a good idea Princess? It seems like you've been going hard all night."

"Trust me Blake, if I'm going to get through the hell your sister is putting me through I need it."

Bellamy chuckled before handing her a shot and saying, "Bottoms up Princess. Although if you end up puking I will have you thrown out of the bar."

"I'll keep that in mind Big Blake." He threw her a glare, she had been on a nickname kick. He remembered the way her face lit up when she got the idea to call him different nicknames to get back at him calling him Princess constantly. They had a rocky friendship at first, he thought she was a snob, she thought he was an asshole. Hence how the nickname Princess came about. Although after Octavia threatened to dance on the tables of his bar while stripping if they didn't start to get along they slowly formed a friendship that didn't require Octavia's presence. They would get into lively yet friendly debates and often were the ones left to take care of the others in their friend group. They even had a system, Clarke would tuck them in and change the ladies out of their jeans (although Bellamy will never let her live down when Raven started making out with her because she thought they were hooking up) and Bellamy would help carry and move them. Late nights doing this and all the other times they spent together made Bellamy realize just how amazing of a girl Clarke was. But he couldn't, wouldn't go there because it was his little sister's best friend. It wasn't allowed. He shook his head trying to rid of the memories of her that were constantly in his head. 

As the night went on more and more drinks were ordered and people started dancing. He could tell everyone, including Clarke, was pretty drunk and sighed knowing that meant he was on solo duty tonight. Hopefully Lincoln would help him out. Bellamy noticed that Clarke grimaced at the taste of her drink and her eyes widened. Before he could question it, another customer called for his attention. After serving yet another frat boy, when Bellamy turned around he was faced with a scared looking Clarke.

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

"I think he put something in my drink," she whispered. "I don't feel super good and I'm really tired and this isn't a drunk tired this is like when I got my appendix out and they gave me drugs to put me to sleep and I couldn't find O, I think she went to make out with Lincoln and Raven's leg hurt so she went home and I don't trust Finn and I'm sorry I'm rambling I just have no fucking clue what to do and-"

Bellamy was furious. Not at Clarke, but at that sick son of a bitch. "Clarke slow down it's okay. Hand me your drink real quick," she did and he took a whiff of it and instantly knew what Clarke was afraid of was true. "I have one thing to do real quick and then we're taking you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I just need sleep," she was starting to sway on her feet and her words were slurring.

"Uh huh, well how about the person who isn't slurring their words make the decision?," before letting her answer he called out to the other bartender. "Murphy! Come here and watch over Clarke I need to do something real quick."

Murphy and Bellamy had a way of silently communicating and he could tell that he shouldn't fight Bell on this request. "C'mon bring her here."

After Clarke was safely with Murphy, fading fast, Bellamy set out to do something he has always wanted to do. He saw Finn and with every amount of strength he had, threw a right hook straight at the nose. Then kneed him in the balls just for good measure. When he was bent over holding his balls Bellamy pulled him in close and whispered into his ear, "If you ever come near Clarke again, I will kill you." Finn made a small grunt of acknowledgment before Bellamy grabbed a passed out Clarke and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Clarke was groggy when she woke up. Her head was incredibly heavy, and her eyelids heavier. She felt a small warmth in her right hand, and slowly opened her eyes. "Bell?"

"Oh thank god you're awake. I was worried. What was I going to do if my favorite caretaker buddy needed to be taken care of?" She could tell he was using jokes and humor to mask the worry in his voice. Her heart fluttered a little because he only ever used that tone when speaking about Octavia. God, he was the best big brother. And best friend. And best- nope she wasn't going there.

"Mhmm, what happened my mind's a little foggy?"

Bellamy sighed, clearly not wanting to jump right into this. "Well Finn drugged your drink, you came to me, I punched him and kneed him in the balls, then I took you here. They wanted to keep you here overnight for observation just because they weren't sure how much he gave you and you're tiny so yeah. Luckily they let me stay with you, but uh, I called Octavia and Raven and they'll be here soon so I'll get out of your hair." She smiled slightly, she thought it was adorable how much of a mother hen he was.

"Well," she said quietly, "why would I want my prince charming to go so soon? You know Bell, I'm not surprised you're here right now. I'm not surprised that I made the right decision going to you. I'm not surprised but I'm grateful, because I know the man I'm in love with would always take care of me."

His breath hitched and he looked at her with such intensity, before bringing his lips to her hand. "I love you too, and I will always want to be caretaker to my favorite Princess."

They had a long way to go, they both knew that. It probably wouldn't be easy, but then again when was anything? All that matters was he was there. And she knew he would never dare leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> please review and give me feedback!


End file.
